


Cute

by dahtwitchi



Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Cute, M/M, Otters, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blueOtters are adorable, and so are you~
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177112
Comments: 25
Kudos: 220





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts).



> Exhausted badgers might need some cheering up~

  


**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [madatobi.com](https://madatobi.com/) for image hosting!


End file.
